


Abandoned at Christmas

by DanyelN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: Jaime and Brienne head off for a holiday weekend with their group of friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nurdles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurdles/gifts).



> This was written for the JBOnline Secret Santa. I drew the lovely Nurdles, her words were cabin, rum, and dragon.

Brienne snuggled into the heated seats of Jaime's giant SUV. The Christmas carols playing on the radio and the rhythmic slap of the wipers as they cleared the persistent snowfall lulled her nearly to sleep. It had been an exhausting week at work and she was looking forward to this long weekend with all of her closest friends. Margaery had secured them a large cabin at the Tyrell ski resort. The rest of their group would be meeting them there. It was only slightly unnerving that the other 6 in the group were all coupled leaving her and Jaime as the only singletons in the bunch.  


They stopped at the resort Lodge to pick up keys and directions to their cabin and were greeted by the smiling concierge. "Miss. Tarth please let us know if there is anything we here in the lodge can do to make you stay more comfortable." the young woman said as she handed Brienne keys and a map. They were soon parked in front of a nice cabin deep in the woods.  


Jaime and Brienne quickly gathered their bags and unlocked the door. Stepping inside Brienne was certain that there had been a mistake. She looked around what was an impossibly small romantic cabin that would NOT sleep 8 adults. Her thoughts of a mistake were soon quashed as one by one her friends sent texts to cancel for the weekend. Margaery assured her that she and Sansa were fine but could not make it. The cabin is still on her and to have a great weekend.  


Jaime looked at the text he had received from Tyrion telling him that the friends had worked this out for him and to man up and make a move already.  


After sharing the news with Jaime that they were alone for the weekend she almost expected him to suggest heading home but he just grinned and suggested they check the place out. The only bedroom was both lovely and terrifying. The room was dominated by a large canopy bed and over in the corner sat a steaming Jacuzzi tub. This room would have been perfect if she and Jaime were actually a couple, but since her dreams would never be reality, one of them would have to sleep on the couch. When she said as much to Jaime, he reminded her that they had shared a bed many times and this one was plenty big enough to share.  


They tried to make the best of the evening, playing board games and watching Christmas movies but Jaime could tell Brienne was uneasy. He knew he couldn't "make a move" as Tyrion so eloquently put it, with her acting so skittish, no matter how much he wanted to do just that. Jaime got up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen, "I'm making us some hot chocolate." She just nodded in response.  


In the small kitchen he made the hot chocolate that Brienne had brought for everyone to share and topped off both cups with a shot of rum; after a pause he spiked the whole pot of chocolate. He loaded up a nice tray with the hot mugs, pot of chocolate and a plate of Christmas cookies from the bakery near his apartment.  


As the movie ended, Jaime reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I want to give you your Christmas present Brienne." he murmured, holding out the box topped with a tiny red bow.  


"Jaime I didn't bring your gift with me this weekend. I thought we could exchange later, back at home."  
"I have been carrying this around for a while and now seems like the perfect moment to give it to you." He held out the box to her again.  


She took it carefully and popped it open to reveal a tiny silver dragon with blue enameled wings and sapphires for eyes. The dragon dangled from a delicate silver chain. "Oh Jaime it is beautiful."  


He grinned at her appreciative smile. "I had it made just for you, so you can always remember how we met."  
She laughed, "Leave it to you to turn an argument about Beowulf into such a lovely gift. Thank you Jaime, I love it". Jaime hid his growing grin at her praise as he started another Christmas movie.  


They finished off all of the spiked hot chocolate while watching the second Christmas movie. Jaime was laid across the couch with his head in Brienne's lap and she was absently stoking his hair. Apparently the rum had made them both a little more relaxed, a little more bold. Jaime suddenly turned so his face was buried in her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a fierce hug and muttered "I love you Brienne" into her belly.  


She gaped down and the attractive man in her lap. She wasn't sure if it was the rum or the delicate dragon around her neck that gave her the courage, but she leaned down and whispered in his ear "I love you too Jaime."  


Before she could process him moving, Jaime was sitting up on the couch with his arms wrapped around her pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips met in a gentle first kiss which Jaime quickly deepened. He pulled back, smiling at her while trying to catch his breath. "Now my lovely Wench, I am a gentleman and we are going to take this as slow as you want but right now I say that it is our bedtime and I am not sleeping alone."  


She smiled and nodded at him, grasping his hand as she rose from the couch. They were soon tucked into the huge bed holding one another instead of trying not to touch like they usually did when they shared a bed. As she drifted off to sleep, Brienne decided this might be the best Christmas ever and made a mental note to thank their friends for abandoning them.


End file.
